


Why Worry?

by tendous_satoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, JOHZENJI FAM IS BEST FAM OK, Post-Canon, Runa is stressed, Teru Haru and Bobata help her destress, Teru can totally dance don't argue with me on this, Terushima is basically Runa's big bro, Why Worry - Set It Off, just one big Runa BROTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Runa was stressed. Exams hadn’t been nearly this hard in middle school, and on top of that, her cat, Momo, had gotten sick just yesterday, and would probably have to visit the vet after school.Having anxiety was not exactly a fun time.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Terushima, Bobata, and Futamata help Kuribayashi destress by dancing. Just one big Johzenji BROTP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, one of my biggest headcanons is that Terushima can dance, and wanted to put it into a fic, didn't know how, so I wrote this. Runa's character is based upon Wendy from Fairy Tail :)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Runa was stressed. Exams hadn’t been  _ nearly  _ this hard in middle school, and on top of that, her cat, Momo, had gotten sick just yesterday, and would probably have to visit the vet after school.

 

Having anxiety was not exactly a fun time.

 

“Hey, Kuribayashi, what’s up?” A smooth voice said suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts.

 

“Terushima-senpai! Hello!” She smiled, a little awkwardly, and sighed. “You know you can call me Runa, right? I know my family name is a little long…”

 

“Okay. Then, you can call me Yuuji.”

 

Runa’s eyes widened. “B-but, you’re my senpai! I can’t do that!”

 

“Okay, Kuribayashi.”

 

‘ _ Wow, he’s stubborn. _ ’

 

“Fine… Yuuji-senpai.” The first name felt weird coming out of her mouth.

 

_ ‘Yuuji… Playful child… it certainly fits him…’ _ She thought in amusement.

 

Terushima’s face brightened. “See, was that so hard, Runa-chan?”

 

“No, I guess not…” She mumbled, face flushing slightly at the suffix he had placed at the end. 

 

“Now, what’s wrong? You’re being quiet, even for you.” His face twisted with brotherly concern. 

 

“Just a bit stressed about exams, is all. Nothing to worry about.” She tried to wave off his concerns, but he seemed determined to know what she was really worried about.

 

“Is that  _ all _ ?” He persisted. 

 

“Fine. My cat is sick. Happy?” She scowled up at him. 

 

“Aw, I had a dog a few years ago who had to get put down, so I totally understand.” He pouted lightly. Then his face lit up as he got an idea. “Hey, everyone take 10! Kazuma, Haru, c’mere!” He waved over his friends.

 

“What’s up, Yuuji?” Bobata asked.

 

“Our little manager over here is feeling stressed.”

 

“Can’t have that.” Futamata tutted. 

 

“F-Futamata-san, Bobata-san, it’s  _ fine _ -” 

 

“It’s not. We can’t have you stressing constantly, it’s bad for you.” Bobata scowled, effectively towering over her as he stepped forward. 

 

“I know!” Futamata interrupted. “We need something to help  _ relieve  _ the stress!”

 

“Good idea, Haru.” Terushima nodded. Then he thought for a moment and seemed to come up with an idea. “We should dance!”

 

“Dance?” Runa blinked. “Ah, one problem. I can’t dance.”

 

“Nonsense! Anyone can dance.” Terushima insisted, already getting his phone out to play some music.

 

“Sorry, Kuribayashi, but once he’s in one of these moods, there’s no stopping him.” Bobata chuckled, ruffling her hair. 

 

The music started up, and she could hear a clapping beat. 

 

“W-what’s this song?” She asked, still rather sceptical about the idea.

 

“ _ Why Worry  _ by Set It Off,” Terushima answered with a grin. “Now, get up and start dancing!”

 

“Y-Yuuji-senpai, I already told you, I can’t dance!”

 

“Fine. What if I dance with you?” He asked.

 

“He’s a good dancer,” Futamata commented. 

 

“O-okay.” She agreed, still not quite sure what, exactly, she was agreeing  _ to _ . 

 

That’s when Terushima started dancing. 

 

“Wow, he is a good dancer.” She murmured, watching her senpai do some very impressive footwork. 

 

“Thanks.” He grinned as he spun and walked up to her. “Now, think you could do it? I really do want to help you relieve stress, and this is the best thing I can think of.”

 

“Not half as good as you can.” She shook her head. 

 

Terushima rolled his eyes. “That’s because I’ve been taking break dancing for three years, Runa-chan. Just let your body get enveloped in the music! It’s not that hard!”

 

Listening to the lyrics, Runa laughed a little bit. ‘ _ This is a song about reducing anxiety. What a choice. _ ’ 

 

“ _ This sinking feeling sets, _ __   
_ It feels just like a hole inside your chest. _ __   
_ I know you're thinking, _ __   
_ No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done, _ __   
_ But please let me attest. _ _   
_ __ I know it's hard .” 

 

It was certainly catchy, she’ll give it that. 

 

“Oh, what the heck.”

 

She let herself move a bit. It was mostly just moving her shoulders back and forth, but she  _ did  _ say she couldn’t dance, didn’t she?

 

“There you go!” Bobata grinned. “See, you’re not that bad.”

 

“I am, though.” She insisted, giggling when Terushima took her arms and began moving her back and forth. 

 

“ _ You're feeling like you're trapped, _ __   
_ But that's how you react, _ __   
_ When you cannot see the light. _ __   
_ But try and see the light. _ __   
_ I'm tellin you, _ __   
_ No, no, no, no, _ __   
_ You're the only one _ __   
_ Standing in your way, _ _   
_ __ Just take a breath, relax, and tell me… ” The song continued, and then Terushima even started singing along. 

 

“ _ Why? _ __   
_ Please tell me why do we worry? _ __   
_ Why? _ __   
_ Why do we worry at all? _ __   
_ Why? _ __   
_ Just tell me why do we worry? _ __   
_ When worry is never helping tell me _ __   
_ Why? _ _   
_ __ Why worry at all?” 

 

At the bridge, Runa was glad it was a bit slower, but Terushima also got a lot closer. 

 

“ _ Chin up, _ ” At that line, Bobata came over and physically tilted her chin up with one index finger, looking down at her with a bright grin and singing along himself, “ _ quit actin' like you're half dead. _ __   
_ Tears can only half fill how you’re feelin'. _ __   
_ Don't worry, be happy baby. _ __   
_ Stand up, life is too damn short, _ __   
_ That clock is ticking. _ __   
_ Man up, if ya feel me, _ _   
_ __ Everybody sing it. ” 

 

When the song was over, Terushima bounded over to her, grin just as, if not more, bright as before. “How was that for a stress reliever?”

 

“That was  _ awesome _ !” She laughed. 

 

“And, here I thought you said you couldn’t dance.” Futamata teased, using her head as an elbow rest. 

 

“I can’t!”

 

“You just did, and pretty well, too.” Bobata grinned. 

 

“Runa-chan, you did great.” Terushima scowled. 

 

“I’m an awful dancer, I swear-”

 

“Don’t make me break out the Kesha.” He threatened in his captain voice, looking her directly in the eye. “Just admit you’re a good dancer.”

 

“Fine! Terushima-senpai, I am a good dancer.” She sighed. 

 

“Ah- what did I say.”

 

“I-I mean, Yuuji-senpai.” She quickly corrected. 

 

“Good Runa-chan.” He ruffled her hair. “Now, practice is over, do you have a ride? I know that before she graduated, Hana-san used to drive you home.”

 

“Yeah, my dad is picking me up.” She nodded, face getting a tiny bit pink at his concern. 

 

“Oh, okay.” 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Bobata-san, Futamata-san, Yuuji-senpai!” She called over her shoulder upon seeing her dad’s truck pull into the school’s parking lot. 

 

“See ya, Runa-chan!” 

 

“Bye, Kuribayashi!”

 

“You look happy. What happened?” Her dad asked when she hopped into the front seat. 

 

“Yuuji-senpai helped me distress.” She said simply. 

 

“Oh? First names already?” Her dad teased. 

 

“Whatever.” 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Why Worry by Set It Off is one of my favourite songs for relieving stress, so I decided to write it into the fic! 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment!
> 
> Erica out (((o(*°▽°*)o)))


End file.
